


drowsy

by honkdaddyy



Series: dnf oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkdaddyy/pseuds/honkdaddyy
Summary: “C-Clay,” George hid his fast again, bracing himself, feeling the knot in his stomach —— George blinked groggily, making a noise of confusion and disappointment. His eyes hadn’t yet adjusted to the pitch black room. He moved his leg up slightly, shuddering as his thigh rubbed against his erection.George glanced down at the arm draped over his middle and turned his head to look at the top of his lover’s head. He was sound asleep, snoring softly with his lips parted slightly.Or, George wakes from a wet dream and accidentally wakes Dream up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174346
Comments: 9
Kudos: 306





	drowsy

**Author's Note:**

> i literally couldn't keep my eyes open while writing this i was so tired so here LMAOO

_“Baby, you’re doing so good,” Dream cooed softly into George’s ear, nibbling the lobe. George’s face was burning up as he clinged onto Dream’s shoulders, legs shaking with pleasure._

_“You like it slow every once in a while?” Dream murmured, petting George’s brown hair and continuing the same slow pace with his hips. George nodded and whined, burrowing his head into the crook of Dream’s neck. Dream chuckled, voice like warm honey in George’s ears. A particular thrust causes Dream to strike a specific bundle of nerves, making pleasure shoot up George’s spine and legs._

_“Ah,” George whimpered, lifting his head to place his forehead against Dream’s. His eyes fluttered shut, “right there.”_

_“There?” Dream snapped his hips up, hitting the sensitive spot again. George nodded wordlessly, barely audible moans slipping from his parted lips._

_“I love you,” Dream whispered, taking one of his large hands to cup the brunet’s cheek. George opened his mouth to respond, but instead of coherent words was a loud moan._

_“F-Fuck, I’m close,” George panted, fisting Dream’s shirt material in his hands. Dream nodded and quickened his pace in the slightest, taking in every noise George let out._

_“C-Clay,” George hid his fast again, bracing himself, feeling the knot in his stomach —_

— George blinked groggily, making a noise of confusion and disappointment. His eyes hadn’t yet adjusted to the pitch black room. He moved his leg up slightly, shuddering as his thigh rubbed against his erection.

George glanced down at the arm draped over his middle and turned his head to look at the top of his lover’s head. He was sound asleep, snoring softly with his lips parted slightly. 

_So it was a dream,_ George frowned, thoughts still incoherent from sleep. He shifted awkwardly, turning over to face Dream’s sleeping figure. 

He looked peaceful, similar to how he looked in George’s dream. In his dream, Dream’s expression was soft, eyes filled with love and adoration. George’s chest ached. He missed the gentle touches, he missed the loving whispers, like if Dream spoke too loudly then their moment would be ruined. 

Cautious as to not wake his partner, George ran his fingers through Dream’s wavy, dirty blond hair. It was a complete mess at—George glanced at the digital clock beside him— _4:37 AM,_ but that was expected. 

George sighed, eyes lazily falling shut again. He was tired, _so tired,_ but he couldn’t sleep. Not with his dick literally aching to be relieved. 

Just as he made an effort to leave the bed, he felt Dream stir beside him, and suddenly his deep voice rumbled in his throat, “Why are you being so noisy?”

“Go back to sleep,” George muttered and swung his legs carefully over the side of the bed, pushing the cover off of himself. Dream lifted his head, suddenly more awake than he was moments ago. 

“Where are you going?” He blinked, staring at the brunet with concern. George fiddled with his fingers, swinging his feet loosely. He didn’t want to bother Dream. He also didn’t want to wake Dream up in the first place, but that happened anyways. 

George’s eyelids drooped as he crawled onto Dream’s lap. Dream raised a questioning brow but didn’t protest. George pulled the covers over his back and straddled Dream beneath him.

“Baby?” Dream mused tiredly, “right now?” 

George made a noise, leaning close to Dream’s face. His eyes fluttered shut, sleep pulling at him. His mind and nether regions were not agreeing with each other. 

“‘M tired,” George mumbled, suppressing a smile as he unintentionally pressed their lips together. Dream’s chuckle was muffled as he kissed back. 

“Then why right now?” Dream asked, placing his hands on George’s hips. His thumb rubbed circles into his side. 

“Dunno,” George situated himself so his legs were on either side of Dream’s thigh. His hips dipped down to relieve some tension and a long sigh escaped his lips. 

Dream hummed and helped guide George’s hips to continuously, and slowly, rut against Dream’s thigh. “Was it a dream?” 

“Mhm,” George gasped slightly, forehead falling to rest on Dream’s shoulder. Dream pressed his lips to George’s cheek, smiling softly against his skin. 

“Tell me about it,” Dream suggested, but it was more of an order. George bit his lip and ran his hand down Dream’s arm until their fingers laced together. The brunet sleepily admired the clear difference in hand size and skin tone. Dream’s hands were bigger, tanner, and more veiny than George’s. 

“I-I,” George breathed a moan, looking at Dream’s dark yellow eyes through his lashes, “It was slow, l-like this.” 

Dream made a noise to continue going, running his thumb up and down the side of George’s hand while the other one continued guiding the brunet’s hips. 

“But instead of, um,” George’s hip movements faltered for a moment as pleasure built in his stomach, “instead of me doing, _fuck,_ this...y-you were inside me.”

“Yeah?” Dream began kissing just under George’s jaw, sucking generously on areas that were sensitive to the brunet. “You’d like that, huh? Me being in you, using you…” 

Despite his dominant words, his tone was soft and quiet. His voice was still gravelly from having woken up ten minutes prior. George didn’t know why, but it turned him on tremendously. George’s legs felt like Jell-O as he sped up his movements. 

“I’m c-close,” George’s eyes shot open as Dream removed his hand from the brunet’s to slow his hips down. “Why?”

“Take your time,” Dream murmured against his skin, licking a stripe up the side of his throat. “There’s no need to rush, baby.” 

George craned his neck, hands moving to grab the back of Dream’s head. His hand traveled up his freshly shaved undercut until he grabbed a handful of dirty blond hair and tugged lightly, eliciting a moan from his lover.

“I wanna finish,” George whispered, pulling Dream’s head back to kiss him. He bit down on Dream’s lower lip, pulling back slightly before releasing. “Please.” 

Dream smiled softly and moved his hand to the small of George’s back. George moved his head to nip at the space between Dream’s throat and collarbone. Dream inhaled sharply as he rubbed encouraging circles into the brunet’s lower back. 

George continued rutting against Dream’s thigh, the pool of warmth in his stomach only growing. He muffled his moans by biting into Dream’s t-shirt clad shoulder, biting just a bit harder when Dream laughed quietly. 

His eyesight blurred with sleep as he gave one final thrust, releasing in his boxers. His legs shook and his body fell limp on top of Dream. The dirty blond smiled fondly, snuggling closer to the panting brunet. 

“You okay, babe?” Dream mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of George’s head. George nodded, trying his hardest not to fall asleep. 

George slung his arm around the back of Dream’s neck and cuddled up beside him, his other hand ghosting down his clothed chest. Dream pressed his cheek against the top of George’s head as the brunet began palming him through his boxers. 

Dream shifted under George’s touch, exhaling heavily, “You sure you don’t wanna go to sleep? You’re really tired.” 

“Do you not want me to?” George lifted his hand, brows furrowed in questioning. Dream cupped George’s cheek and shook his head slightly.

“No, I do,” he tilted his head to look at George better, “you’re just tired. I’m not gonna force you to if you don’t want to.” 

“I want to,” George slurred, hand sliding underneath Dream’s boxers to pull him out. George trailed a finger up a prominent vein on his hardened dick, his touch barely there, but enough to make a chill run through Dream’s body. 

George rested his ear on Dream’s chest, listening to the quickening pace of his heartbeat. He lightly wrapped his fingers around the tip, his thumb gliding over the tip with ease due to the leaking precum. 

“George…” Dream leaned his head back and began playing with the ends of George’s hair. The brunet watched with half lidded eyes as he began pumping up and down his cock, twisting his wrist in the slightest. 

“Dream,” George responded, hand going up and down, up and down… 

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Dream chuckled, a moan following his words as George toyed with his tip more. 

“‘M won’t,” George made an effort to answer, though his words were unclear and melted into each other. His eyes fell shut and his hand movements slowed. He was so tired. 

“George,” Dream rasped, grabbing a fistful of his brown hair harshly, a wave of pain spiking at the back of George’s hair. His eyes shot open in shock, a noise of confusion rumbling in his throat. He looked up to see Dream’s smug expression. 

“What was that for?” George pouted, purposefully slowing his hand movements even more. 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Dream bucked his hips up to urge him to continue, “you were falling asleep!” 

George made a noise of disagreement but sped up his hand. Dream ran his hands through George’s hair, grasping the brown locks lightly as low groans reverberated in his chest. 

“You’re so perfect,” Dream gasped. George smiled as butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the praise. “Everything about you — _fuck_ — is just so fucking p-perfect.” 

George propped himself up onto his elbow and took Dream into a slow, passionate kiss. His heart was hammering in his chest as he licked into Dream’s mouth. 

“G-George,” Dream stuttered, hand wrapping George’s shoulders to hold him tightly. George twisted his wrist, speeding up his hand movements more. “I’m gonna — _fuck, fuck, fuck-_ “

George smiled and placed kisses all over Dream’s flushed face. Dream moaned as he released into George’s hand. George, devilishly, ran his thumb repeatedly over the slit, chuckling to himself at the way Dream writhed at the sensitive touch. 

“Stop, stop,” Dream breathed a laugh and pushed George’s dirtied hand away. He stretched his arms out above him and relaxed, eyes shut in contentment. George sleepily admired his lover for a few long minutes before realizing that, yes, he would have to clean himself up. Because quite frankly, he felt disgusting.

“I’m so sleepy!” George groaned as he slowly got out of bed. Dream wheezed, breaking into a yawn halfway through. 

“Clean me up, too?” Dream asked, his voice quiet as if he were embarrassed. George quirked a brow and nodded.

“Yeah? Duh,” George scoffed lightheartedly and walked into their shared bathroom. He washed off his hands with a grimace then grabbed a rag for Dream. On the way back to the bed, he switched out of his boxers for fresh ones. 

“Here, baby,” George cooed teasingly. Dream’s emerald eyes shone, staring deeply into George’s mocha colored ones while George cleaned him up. George caught his gaze, both of their faces heating up.

“I love you,” Dream grinned dopily. 

“I love you too, idiot,” George pecked Dream’s nose—which he scrunched—and tossed the rag somewhere across the room. He clambered into bed, clinging to Dream’s side, “can we sleep now?”

“Yes,” Dream hummed and snuggled up to George, “nighty-night.”

“G’night, Clay,” George mumbled, warmth and admiration evident in his tone. With a full heart (and a relieved erection), George fell into an easy sleep cuddled up to his best friend, lover, and soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/honkdaddyy)


End file.
